1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a transmitting apparatus which processes and transmits data, and an interleaving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the 21st century information-oriented society, broadcasting communication services are moving into the era of digitalization, multi-channel, wideband, and high quality. In particular, as high quality digital televisions, portable multimedia players and portable broadcasting equipment are increasingly used in recent years, there is an increasing demand for methods for supporting various receiving methods of digital broadcasting services.
In order to meet such demand, standard groups are establishing various standards and are providing a variety of services to satisfy users' needs. Therefore, there is a need for a method for providing improved services to users with high decoding and receiving performance.